


Touch

by Musetotheworld



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Introspection, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9454424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/pseuds/Musetotheworld
Summary: Lena isn't used to someone caring about her. Especially not when someone cares as much as Kara does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt idea: Maybe this is a little canon divergent, but I was wondering if you'd do a SuperCorp one-shot where Lena doesn't have much experience with dating/relationships. Specifically, the physicality of being around Kara and her touchy-feely ways is all new.

Moving to National City involved more than a few major adjustments to Lena Luthor's life. From the struggle to relocate L Corp to the even greater battle to rebrand, on top of trying to convince the world she was more than her name, Lena had a lot on her plate.

Those struggles alone would have been enough to keep her busy, but when Kara Danvers joined the mix, Lena was left struggling to catch up.

Not that she minded, really. Kara's warm presence was so unlike anything Lena had experienced before that it was almost impossible to keep from being pulled in. It wasn't just the quiet belief in Lena either, though that was a novelty all on its own. There was more to it than that.

Kara seemed to genuinely want to be around her. For the first time in years, there was someone in Lena's life who didn't seem to cut every meeting short, didn't hurry out of the room as if it pained them to be there. True, Kara's job as a reporter meant that there were occasionally times she had to leave in a hurry, but she always seemed so apologetic that Lena couldn't be hurt. She'd long ago learned to see the truth behind an emotional performance, and with Kara there was never any deception.

When Lena first realizes that her feelings for Kara are deepening beyond that of mere friendship, she dismisses her emotions as nothing more than a reaction to someone caring for her. It's so new, so intoxicating, that of course Lena falls for it. But that's all it can be, for so very many reasons.

Kara doesn't seem to get that memo, Lena soon realizes. Shy smiles that Lena has come to know so well slowly seem to deepen, and it can't be just wishful thinking on Lena's part. There's a certain quality to the looks Kara gives her, a hint of wanting and desire beneath the still consistent friendship.

And Kara deserves better than her, better than a broken women still trying to leave behind a family name that has never sat comfortably on her shoulders. She's too pure, too good for Lena to ruin, but maybe this is Lena's weakness. Maybe this is the proof that she deserves to be a Luthor.

So Lena gives in. She gives in to Kara's smiles, to her trust, to the faith that Kara seems to give so blindly.

(It's misplaced, Lena wants to yell, so misplaced, but she never finds the strength.)

And if having Kara as a friend was difficult to adjust to, dating Kara is a whole new world. Suddenly Kara is shy again, so careful with her, and yet always there when Lena needs her. There's never a moment that Lena doesn't believe Kara wants to be with her.

The relationship progresses slowly, both women needing time to adjust to the intimacy of a serious relationship, but from the very beginning Kara is always there with a hug when Lena needs one. It's another comfort she's never had before, but one she very quickly comes to crave.

And soon it's more than that, more than lingering hugs and quick kisses goodbye. Soon Kara greets her with an embrace and a kiss, and doesn't step away until they need to move. There are soft touches along Lena's arms and shoulders whenever they're close enough, strange sensations that at first settle uncomfortably on Lena's skin. She doesn't deserve the care Kara is showing her, but that doesn't change the fact that it's given.

It's not until months into dating Kara, months that have become the brightest in recent memory, that Lena realizes she no longer gives Kara's touch a second thought. She's gotten used to being loved and wanted, something she'd never expected possible.

And that's all she needs to finally take the step she's been avoiding, the one that makes everything with Kara real. The one that makes Lena think that just maybe she can be someone Kara deserves, and that even if she can't she'll try with every bit of her strength. And maybe that will be enough to keep her from dulling Kara's brightness, keep her from pulling Kara's star from orbit.

Maybe admitting she loves Kara isn't a mistake at all.

Because when she does, when she lets those three little words out into the air, Kara beams brighter than anything Lena has seen before.

And if it's a mistake, it's worth it.


End file.
